Tears of Confusion
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: Mr. Boss has been tragically injured, but only a few seem to care. Fanny is devastated and depressed. Who will help her through this difficult time, and will anyone reach out a hand to help mend what has happened?
1. Chapter 1

_Smash._

"_See, painless!"Rachel had to admit that was pretty cool. I had just smashed a glass vase over her head and it hadn't even hurt._

"_It's breakaway glass," I told her. "We were using it to practice stage fighting."_

_Soon we were doing a stage fighting scene. Hoagie threw Abby into the air and she crashed into a breakaway table. Nigel and Rachel were exchanging fake punches and kicks, all the while improving in making it look like they had actually gotten hurt. Kuki was on Wally's back and they were running around trying to throw each other. And Fanny and I were locked in a vicious hand-to-hand grapple. I pushed her lightly on the shoulder and she rolled over onto the floor as though I had slammed her down. I got on top of her back and plunged a fake knife into the blood packet she had secured under her shirt. Fake blood spattered everywhere._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"_

_Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Rachel relaxed her grip on Nigel's arm. Abby paused from where she was about to fake-punch Hoagie. Kuki started slipping off Wally's back. I dropped the knife to the ground._

"_Uh, Fanny," I asked the redhead beneath me. "What is your dad doing here?"_

_Below the stage stood Mr. Boss. He was fuming."What are you brats doing here?" he asked again._

"_We're stage fighting!" said Wally. "Watch! I'll smash this over your head!" Wally picked up a colorful vase sitting on a table at the edge of the stage."No! Wally! That's not-" I tried to warn him. But in the next moment he had smashed it over the villain's head. Mr. Boss crumpled to the ground._

"_Wow, you're good at this.""WALLY! THAT WASN'T A BREAKAWAY VASE! THAT WAS A VASE FOR A PLAY THEY'RE DOING HERE!"_

"_So…..you mean…..""Daddy!" Fanny cried, jumping out from under me and racing to her unconscious father's side._

"_Daddy?" Rachel questioned. "Wait, you didn't know?" Nigel questioned her, and they went into a heated debate about this."Oh, his head's bleeding!"_

"_I can help!" Kuki said, running over with her nurse's hat atop her head._

"_Numbah 3, no," Rachel said, stopping her. "We can't just-""YES WE CAN!""BUT HE'S A VILLAIN!""HE'S ALSO MY DAD!" Fanny screeched._

"_WELL WE'RE NOT GOING TO JUST-""I'll help," Abby said, coming from where she had been silent a moment earlier. _

"_So will I," I said. "Abby take his feet. We gotta get him home."_

"_Why do I always have to take the feet?"_

"_JUST PICK HIM UP!"Abby took his feet. I grabbed his head._

"_Numbah 5, you can't just-" the supreme leader started._

"_WELL I AM! WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND HERE ALWAYS GOTTA BE SO COLD-HEARTED?"_

_With that, we took him out to the ship and blasted off._

_Fanny was crying. She was crying over her father, now laying on a cot with some medical equipment surrounding him._

"_Well, I'm a spy, not a nurse, but I have some bad news," Abby said. We looked up, Fanny from crying, me from bandaging her dad's bleeding head._

"_It seems Mr. Boss might not wake up."_

"_You mean he-" Fanny said, then started crying again, sobbing over her dad's unconscious body._

"_How much chance is there for him to make it?"_

"_Well…."_

"_SPIT IT OUT!""It's about 50/50."_

_I sat back down. We landed next to Fanny's house._

"_We should take him inside."_

_Fanny was still crying when Abby left. She was still crying when her brothers came in, yammering off that their mom called and said she would be away for another few days. They stopped dead in the doorway, mouths open. I was holding Fanny, trying to console her, gently rubbing my hand on her back like she was a five-year-old and I was her mother. She was sniffling and sobbing quietly._

"_What happened?" asked Patty."Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I told him. I looked back at Fanny. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I took her to her room and laid her gently on the bed. I placed one of her many Rainbow Monkeys beside her and closed the door. Then I took Patty and Shawnee down to the kitchen and explained, careful not to upset them too much, what happened._

"_So, he's not gonna wake up for awhile right?" Shawnee asked. I nodded. The boys looked at me for a moment, then quietly slipped out of the room. I sighed and glanced at the clock habitually. It was around nine. I supposed I could prepare dinner for them, or something. Their dad was unconscious and their mom was out-of-town. Someone had to look after them. And that someone, I supposed, would have to be me._


	2. Chapter 2

In a few moments, I had thrown together some spaghetti. The boys and I ate in a half-awkward, half-solemn silence. Every now and then I leaned into the bedrooms to check on Mr. Boss (still unconscious) and Fanny (still asleep). The boys retreated to their rooms and soon it was just me, sitting in my friend's kitchen eating spaghetti. I thought to myself how weird this was. Mostly I was just stirring the pasta around. The sauce had gone cold. Occasionally I stuffed some in my mouth. I was thinking, always thinking. What would this mean for Fanny? What would happen? What would-

I heard footsteps and turned around. There was Fanny, standing in the doorway with a tear streaked face. I motioned for her to sit down and offered her some spaghetti. She stared at it for the longest time. Normally I would say "You know, you're supposed to eat it," but it didn't seem like the time for humor.

I looked at Fanny again. Tearstreaked face, blood-spattered shirt, wrinkled skirt, mussed hair. Her helmet had gotten flung off somewhere between the theater and the bedroom.

She finally scooped some spaghetti in her mouth. I picked up my plate, not really wanting to eat more. I pushed it into the dishwasher and leaned against the counter, watching Fanny eat. She finished and just sat, staring at her plate.

"Want some more?" I offered. She shook her head and just kept up her intense staring contest with the pink flower on the plate. I sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright," I tried to reassure her.

"No it won't," she said. "He's gonna die."

"He is not," I said. "It'll be fine.""HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" Fanny shouted. "HOW CAN YOU BE SURE THAT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT ALL OF THIS? IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN-"

"Listen!" I said, taking ahold of her. "I do care. I do. I'm being calm because I don't want to upset your brothers. And I like to be optimistic. I am hoping that everything will be alright."

She was silent. Then she started sobbing again. "I know. I'm just- it's just-"

"Shhh," I said, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. "It'll be alright."

I kept saying that. I tried to think of something else reassuring to say, but "It'll be alright," was all that came to mind.

Suddenly Patty came into the room. "Um- I think something's wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will (eventually) have a happy part in it, since it's been sad most of the way so far.**

**Enjoy!**

"Something's wrong?" I said, standing up. "What do you mean SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"The thing you hooked up to Dad is beeping weird."

I rushed into the room. Fanny just sat at the table, looking freaked out.

The machine was beeping loudly. I looked at the reading and gasped.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I cried out. "Yes this is good this is so good!"

"What's good what's so good?" Fanny said, rushing in.

"Look at this!" I said, showing her the reading.

She read over it carefully. "Okay. I have no idea what this means."

"It means he's gonna be OK! For real this time!"

"Really?" Fanny squeaked.

"Yes!" I squeaked back.

"YAYEEEE!" she cried out. She jumped up and hugged me, laughing and happy-crying and smiling all at once. I spun her around, and for another moment she was five and I was her mother. We left the room. It was almost midnight, but I started whipping out ingredients to make a celebration cake. Little did we know who was waiting outside the window the whole time, watching and waiting for us to leave the room.

That night we had all fallen asleep somewhere around 1 AM. I was cleaning up the kitchen. I had turned on the garbage disposal and the dishwasher, so I didn't hear a thing.

The silent, shadowy figure slipped into the bedroom with ease. The window banged as the figure closed it, and the shadow cursed under its breath, but no one seemed to hear. The mysterious figure opened the back of the machine. It cut and rewired a few things. The machine whirred and beeped, then stopped humming. The unconscious body on the bed gasped against its will. The shadow smiled. It climbed out the window and repelled down to the ground.

"Did you do it?" a male voice asked the shadow. A small boy wearing a hood, the shadow covering his face, came out of the darkness.

"Oh, I did it," the shadow's distorted voice replied.

**Yipes! Sorry for the short chap, but this seemed like the best time to cut off! So what the heck is going on? Find out in the next chapter! AAAAGH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND- but if I did, I'd make my favorite fics into episodes! YOU HEAR THAT MR. WARBURTON? IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A NEW OWNER, I HAVE SOME SCRIPTS READY TO GO! AAAAAGH!*ahem* back to the story.**

Fanny woke up that morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes. She slid downstairs where I was flipping pancakes off a griddle. Her brothers were already sitting down. She joined them.

"Celebration pancakes!" I called out, and served them up. I poured even more batter, flipping the pancakes higher and higher, amusing everyone. They flew through the air, always landing on the griddle perfectly. Shawnee was giggling insanely, and Fanny and Patty were watching wide-eyed. I knew we would never be able to eat this many pancakes, but I kept going. Suddenly the one I had flung into the air stuck to the ceiling. We stared at it for a moment, then laughed. I sat down and served myself up some pancakes. We were laughing and talking. Shawnee spilled the syrup and we laughed. The pancake that had stuck to the ceiling fell on Patty's head and we laughed. Fanny did a spit take after a joke, spraying milk everywhere, and we laughed. Now that we were sure everything was going to be okay, everyone was laughing.

The siblings went up to their rooms to get dressed. As I was mopping up the syrup from the table, I heard gasping coming from the bedroom. I turned and looked. Something didn't seem right. I listened. Other than the gasping, it was silent. Too silent. No machine hum.

I dashed into the bedroom, slamming the door. Mr. Boss was lying on the bed, twitching, gasping, eyes wide open but not seeming to be aware of anything that was going on around him. I rushed to the machine. It wasn't lit up. The machine wasn't working, and Mr. Boss wasn't breathing. Something was wrong with the machine or something. I tried pressing some buttons, but nothing was working. Fanny and Patty rushed into the room, Shawnee trailing behind them.

"WE HEARD A DOOR SLAM, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Patty screamed.

"DADDY!" Fanny screamed even louder.

"He's not breathing! Something's wrong with the machine!" I said, frantically pushing things never meant to be pushed and twisting things never meant to be twisted. "Patty! Call someone for help!"

"Like who?"

"LIKE I DON'T KNOW, JUST THINK OF SOMEONE!" I said, more frantically now. Mr. Boss was turning red, frantically gasping for air. Shawnee poked something on the machine, obviously trying to help, but the machine zapped him lightly.

"OW!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT NOT TO TOUCH!"

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Fanny was screaming over and over, gripping her father's hand.

Something landed outside. In a few seconds Patty was directing in people I didn't know who they were because I was looking at the machine.

"Alright what's going- OH COME ON!"

**GAAAH! I am evil aren't I! Next chap coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I wanted Fanny to do the disclaimer today, but right now she's crying too much, and her brothers are pretty distressed too, so I got Nigel to do it.**

**Nigel: What? I'm not doing the disclaimer for-**

**Me: DO IT NOW OR I WILL POST THE PICTURE OF YOUR RAINBOW MONKEY UNDERWEAR ALL OVER THE INTERNET**

**Nigel: I've been through worse**

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

**Nigel: Heather doesn't own KND, blah blah blah**

**Me: Hmmph**

"What?" I asked him. I knew time may be ticking away for Mr. Boss, but I couldn't just let this slide.

"Are you serious?" the bald boy in front of me asked, irritated.

"Yes! I need someone to fix this machine!""And you called us because…."

"PATTY called you because apparently Hoagie can fix the thing."Hoagie shrugged and headed towards it. Nigel grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him back. "Why should WE help save a VILLAIN?"

"He's Fanny's dad!"

"AND HE'S A VILLAIN!"

"AND SOMEONE BETTER FIX THIS THING NOW OR ELSE!" the meadowlark's voice rang out.

We looked at Fanny in surprise. Lately she had seemed too depressed to yell at people. Apparently she had recovered from this. The tears in her eyes and her red and puffy face made her look all the more furious. Even Nigel was deterred by her.

"Alright, alright, alright, we'll fix it."

Hoagie headed back to the machine. Fanny grumbled. Nigel crossed his arms and the two had a bit of a stare-down.

Finally the silence was broken. "I can't take this anymore! Why are we helping a cruddy girl!" Wally burst out from the corner of the room.

"BECAUSE THAT GIRL CAN DECOMISSION YOUR HEAD OFF STUPID BOY!" Fanny screamed back.

"I STILL DON'T SEE WHY-""SHUT UP!" Nigel and I screamed at once. We looked at each other momentarily out of surprise, then turned back to the arguing pair. "For once can we not fight?" I said.

"Fixed it! Um, I think." Hoagie popped up from behind the machine, which was now humming again. Mr. Boss's gasping, which we hadn't notised much in the past few minutes, stopped.

"What do you think happened to it?" I asked him.

"Something got in there and dewired a few things. Look pretty torn. Probably a mouse or a hamster or something."

"And what would a mouse or a hamster or something be doing here?" Abby asked.

"One of the hamsters from-"

"Abby thinks someone did this. On purpose."

"That's crazy!" said Nigel. "Why would-""You almost didn't help him because he's a villain," I pointed out. "Who knows what someone else might have done for that same reason!"

"I'm just saying, no Kids Next Door operative would stoop that low!"

"Well maybe it wasn't one did you ever think of that!" Abby shot back at him.

"Well who else would even-"

Suddenly there was a loud beeping from the machine. It was getting a reading. I snatched the paper out almost before it was done printing up. I looked at it, and my face fell.

"Well?" Fanny asked. "What does it say?"

"Well….it says…"**GAH! You must wait for the next chapter. WHICH I WILL NOT DO UNTIL I GET FIVE REVEIWS! SO REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
